Awkward Situation: FakirxAhiru
by Mello-Drama-Reborn
Summary: Coming back from an exhausting day looking for pieces of Mythos's heart, Ahiru thinks it'd be a good idea to sleep over at Fakir's without his permission. What happens when Ahiru's transformation comes undone, leaving her naked in Fakir's bed? (Non-explicit)
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: This is something I wrote back in 2008! I'm sure my writing was awful 4 years ago, but this continues to be one of my most popular deviations on DeviantArt, so I thought to put it up despite my qualms with it. (Editing it, I'm sure, will be painful.)  
Please no critique: This is not representative of my current work!

WARNING: This will never be finished! I'm sorry, I've manage to forget everything I know about Princess Tutu. Forgive me.

Original Author's Note: For those of you who forgot who Charon is, Fakir lives with him and Charon gave Fakir the sword he later tried to destroy Mytho's heart with.  
DeviantArt Link: art/FakirX-Ahiru-ch-1-93947697 ))

Ahiru was walking home after restoring another piece of Mytho's heart. It was already late, and she dreaded the walk home after the exhausting task. As she passed Fakir's house, she deicided that Fakir probably wouldn't mind if they had a little sleepover; he was much closer to the school anyway. When she thought of getting in though... Well, she couldn't just barge in, but she didn't want to wake him either...  
She looked around untill she had made sure no one was coming, than quietly quacked.

Ahiru tied her clothes around her feathered neck and flew into Fakir's open window. Fakir was in bed but not quite asleep.  
"Maybe if he's sleepy, he won't mind as much if just climb in." Ahiru thought to herself. She quietly laid her clothes on the floor and flapped on top of Fakir's bed. Fakir opened his eyes just enough so he could see Ahiru, he slowly pulled the duck into his arms and fell asleep.

It was early morning when Uzura opened her eyes and stood up, seeing the duck Uzura smiled, she knew she was not supposed to bang her drum in the mornings, and that Ahiru would wake up if she splashed water on her, so Uzura quietly tip-toed to the bathroom and cupped some water in her hands so she could gently pour some onto Ahiru. Neither of the two woke when Ahiru turned back into a human, her clothes still on the floor. Uzura walked downstairs.

"Ok, time for Fakir to get his breakfast," thought Charon as he walked upstairs "better go wake him up." Charon's gaw droped when he saw Fakir, still asleep, holding a naked girl in his arms. Charon's gasp woke Fakir, quickly taking in the situation, Fakir blushed. "uh, um.. I can explain... I think..."


	2. Chapter 2

(( A/N: This is something I wrote 4 years ago, back in 2008. It is of course, somewhat juvenile. Despite this, it is one of my most favorited deviations on DeviantArt, so I thought it would be courteous to put it here as well. I've edited it a bit, so hopefully you enjoy!  
Note: Please no critiques! This is not representative of my current work!

WARNING: This will never be finished! I've unfortunately forgotten everything I know about Princess Tutu, please forgive me.

DeviantArt link: art/FakirXAhiru-ch-2-94035175 ))

Fakir really didn't know how to explain himself. He didn't even know how it happened himself. He woke up and Ahiru was asleep in his arms, naked. What else could Charon be thinking at that moment? Fakir's thoughts were jumbled together, he probably looked like such an idiot. What a mess Ahiru would wake up to.  
Just as he feared, Ahiru woke up during that akward, silent moment. She saw her clothes on the floor, and plulled the covers to her neck, sending Fakir on top of her. Charon started to leave, Fakir didn't want that though, he would leave thinking the worst of him, and he sort of needed help. Seeing Ahiru so close to him made his face change to a bright red, and knowing this was happening right in front of Ahiru made his face hot. How could he explain this to her?! They just laid there for a while, looking into each others eyes, seeing each others' feelings. Fakir sat up, but he could still feel Ahiru's stare.  
"Um, I-I'm sorry, this is my fault... I should have thought more... I came in on my own and-" Fakir cut her off.  
"It's fine, just don't tell anybody.."  
"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Ahiru almost quacked but caught herself. Ahiru pouted, she didn't want Fakir to be mad at her again. "Um, if you want.. after I clean the school... We could go out for ice cream?" Fakir's blush deepened. Was Ahiru asking him out? His thoughts were a whirlwind now, he was worried _he_ would be the one quacking soon.  
"Uh, I guess.." Was all he could manage to say.

After school Fakir watched Ahiru wash the floors. She looked so pathetic that he ended up helping her, showing her how to do it correctly. He'd actually done housework before, it makes some sense that someone that had previously been a duck would be different. At one point a phrase would happen to slip out of his mouth.  
"You're getting better; you'd be a good wife." The phrase caused Ahiru to blush and spill the water. "Moron." And then, they went out for ice cream.

(( I am sorry for the disappointing ending but that is seriously the end.  
If you want to know what was going to happen next, a fraction of Mythos heart was going to appear while they were having ice cream, and Ahiru was going to run off, and Fakir was going to be kind of jealous that she did so much for him, conflict, feelings, etc.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! ))


End file.
